Infinite Stratos: Another Male IS Pilot
by Goku91898
Summary: Another boy goes to the IS academy the same time as Charlotte, they have to share a room together for the rest of the year, but it won't be so bad. Sorry for bad summary. Rated M for adult content. OC x Charlotte. Maya Yamada might be added to their mix.


**Chapter 1: Charles, My Room Mate**

"Guess what class! We're about to meet two more transfer students!" Ms Yamada announced, me and Charles entered on cue and turned to the class "I'm Charles Dunois, and I have come from France" Charles introduced in a French accent "And I'm James Miller, I'm from America" I introduced "It is nice to meet you" we smiled "Dude, you two are boys" a girl observed "Oui" we nodded, the class blew up in response, not literally "Silence dammit! That's quite enough!" Ms Orimura yelled making the class go dead silent which partially scared me. "Today we're conducting joint practical training with class 2. I want everyone changed and on the second ground ASAP" Ms Orimura told the class "And Orimura, since you're all males I want you to keep an eye on Dunois and Miller" she added, the class dispersed and started heading out "Lets get our motor on" Ichika said "Come on Charles" I said grabbing his hand, Ichika explained the routine for changing on the way, we were confronted by girls from other classes so we ran for it to the locker room at the arena.

We exchanged pleasantries before rushing to get dressed, Charles seemed nervous around us which made me suspicious, I ignored it but kept it in mind; the training this morning went well, we just had to explain stuff about the IS, well after Rin and Cecilia got their butts kicked by Ms Yamada who was apparently a representative contender before, now it was lunch time, Ichika invited me and Charles to eat with his friends Rin, Cecilia, and Houki "Alright who ordered the pizza?" the pizza guy asked walking up to us "That would be me, my good man" I answered holding my hand up "That'll be 902 yen" he said holding out his hand. "Here you are" I said handing him the money "Have a nice day" he said leaving after he handed me the pizza "Ah pizza, best food I've ever tasted" I sighed taking a whiff of the pizza "Vous en voulez un? (Want one?)" I asked Charles in French as I held out a peace "You speak French?" he questioned with an astonished look on his face "Oui, j'ai le sang de la France au dedans de moi (Yes, I have the blood of France within me)" I nodded "Thank you" he smiled taking the paper plate "Attention, c'est chaud (Be careful, it's hot)" I warned, he blew on it before taking a bit "Mm... this is delicious!" he said after swallowing.

"Can we try one?" the ladies asked "Sure" I nodded handing them each one "Careful, it's hot" I repeated, they all took a bit and had the exact same reaction as Charles, we ate the rest of the pizza since no one brought food, after that we went to the rest of the classes, then me and Charles searched for our room "Ah here it is" I said finding it "Oh good, you found it" Charles said, we walked in and stared in awe at the room "You can have the shower first if you want" I told him "Yes, thank you" he smiled heading into the showers, I hopped on my bed and went straight to sleep, but before I did I wrote a note for Charles asking if he wanted to train after school.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day After School...<br>**

"Alright, I'm here James as promised. I hope you're ready for a match, ready to compare your IS with mine" Charles said "Hey Charles, sure" I agreed turning to him in my IS "That is a nice IS, I have never seen one like it" he compliment "That's because this is a fourth generation IS. It is called the Fenikkusukingu, aka the Phoenix King" I said "What?! Fourth generation?!" Charles exclaimed "Yea, Tabane is a family friend and a future family member. Her and my big brother are dating so she made me this as a gift for my birthday" I elaborated "Oh well, that was nice of her" she commented. "Lets get this show on the road" I said equipping my two swords "Right" he nodded equipping his sniper rifle, we launched into the air and I flew at him with great speed, but I was getting shot the entire time up until my shields were gone "Basically the reason you cannot win is because you have very little understanding of the shooting weapon's characteristics" Charles explained "And since all I have to go on is theories, I'm screwed" I sighed.

"Doesn't the Phoenix King haven't an equalizier?" Charles questioned "No, something about no open slot. I have no idea what's taking up the space and Tabane won't tell me" I answered with a shrug, we went back down to the field and Charles handed me his gun, I shot all the targets that appeared and got all bulls-eyes "Very good!" Charles clapped "Yea, well it's not the first time I've shot a gun" I smirked, but I noticed that behind Charles, Ichika was talking with the other transfer student Laura, she aimed her cannon at him and fired, I aimed quickly and shot the explosive in mid air. "Attention! Students on the field! What are you doing down there!" someone yelled, Laura got out of her IS and stormed off; Charles went back to the room to use the shower will me and Ichika showered at the locker room, I entered my room and heard Charles still in the shower "Oh that's right" I mumbled, I opened the bathroom door and grabbed the soap.

"Hey Charles, I think we're out of body soap in there right? Well I brought you a new-" I stopped talking once I noticed something, Charles had boobs, Charles blushed heavily as I stared for a moment "Ah I'm so sorry!" I apologized covering my eyes with one hand "Here's the soap, I'll be outside" I said handing her the soap "Uh yes" Charles nodded, Charles later exited the shower wearing a gym clothes, she explained to me why she entered the school as a boy and everything "Ya know I had my suspicions about you from the start" I commented sipping my tea. "Really? Why?" she asked "Well for one you were nervous around me and Ichika when we were changing, and two, I always thought you were too cute to be a guy" I answered "You... think I am cute" she questioned blushing "Of course! Who wouldn't!" I grinned "And you look even cuter with your hair out of a ponytail" I added "Are you... flirting with me?" she asked "Maybe I am" I smirked "But we should get to bed, early bird gets the worm as they say" I suggested.

"R-Right, goodnight" she said getting in bed "Night" I said closing my eyes, but before I could keep them closed for even a second I heard Charlotte's stomach growl "E-Excuse me" she said embarrassed "I'll go grab you some food" I said getting up, I came back with some fish and other stuff but Charlotte looked nervous for some reason "Something wrong?" I asked, my question was answered when she struggled to use the chopsticks "Here, I'll just feed you" I said taking the chopsticks from her "Open wide" I said with some fish between the chopsticks, she ate it and seemed to like it so I continued to feed her for a while, but it's seems that she fell asleep in the chair, I smiled a took a picture before carefully swooping her up like a princess, I set her in her bed and put her under the covers "Goodnight Charlotte, sweet dreams" I whispered before kissing her forehead, it's what my mom did so I figured it was appropriate, but man I miss them all back home.


End file.
